


To Give In Is Not To Lose

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confession, Love, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can be healed.<br/>Stiles could heal him. He would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give In Is Not To Lose

You only have one life to live  
And you only have one heart to give.  
I know that heart, that disaster piece.  
Keeps you up at night, gives you no peace.

Everyone promised but no one stayed.  
So tattered, torn, I know you're afraid  
That if you give it away again.  
It just might be the last time, your end.

I've read your story out of your eyes,  
Extracted the hints hidden in threats and lies  
But there's so much left for me to read,  
So many monsters that on you feed,

And I'm the brain, I'm always the one  
Who figures it out, I never run.  
So, maybe you could just let me in,  
Give up, give in, I promise we'll win.  
Give me your last trust. My words are true  
Always and forever I'll fight for you.  
I will stitch you up and hold you tight.  
Let go, and maybe you'll sleep tonight  
Here, in my arms and I'll take care of  
You 'cause that's what you do when you love.


End file.
